Clear
Clear (クリル, Kuriru) is a travelling Exorcist Mage (悪魔祓いの魔導士, Akumaharai no Madōshi) who wanders throughout the realm of Earth Land, on the hunt for Dark Mages, demons, users of the Black Arts, or anything else associated with Zeref. Born in an unknown country, Clear lived a relatively ordinary life for his first few years of childhood, a life that was radically changed for the worse when he was infected with a disease of completely unknown origin (at times believed to have been tied to Magical Barrier Particles in some way, shape, or form). With no cure in sight and the boy rapidly dying, his parents entrusted all of their rapidly fading hopes to a travelling mage who passed by, and was revealed to be in possession of one of the Books of Zeref. Using his magic, the mage was capable of curing the boy of the disease for an unknown method. Accepting nothing resembling a reward from the boy's parents, the mage deperated, though leaving his unique Book behind and telling the parents to keep it hidden at any cost. They agreed, burying it within the floorboards of their house. Years later, the same disease that had once afflicted Clear attacked his parents, and this time there was no mage to miraculously save them nearby. Because of this, his parents perished from the affliction, and he was left on his own. Digging up the book seemingly by accident, Clear used it and managed to learn how to use Shadow Devil Slayer Magic. He then set and began to travel the world in the hopes of using the power he had gained in order to help as many people as he could, accepting his duty as an Exorcist Mage in order to prevent anyone else from losing their loved ones as he did. Along the way, Clear slowly developed a fearsome reputation for his skills and actions, especially among Black Arts-users and other Dark Mages whom he regularly targets, and he became known among them as the Black Exorcist ''(黒の魔祓い, Kuro no Akumaharai)'' for his use of shadow-based magic. He has also allied with a fellow traveller, Rune, who has become one of his small but slowly growing circle of travelling companions, who seem to be the entirety of Clear's social circle aside from those that he fights against or saves during his adventures. He is a major character of [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']]. Appearance Clear is decently sized for his age, not too tall and not too short, though he is sometimes referred to as tall. He has peach-colored, fair skin and cloudy, blue-colored eyes with black pupils. His most notable feature is his long and somewhat spiky, light green hair. He keeps a decen bit of it slightly tied into a pseudo-ponytail, while he leaves the rest in a combless mess on the top of his head, with bits of hair curling off to either side, and several bangs that cover his forehead and the sides of his face. On top of his head he wears a large black baseball cap with a white/silver crown. The rest of his usual outfit consists of a long-sleeved black shirt, with a somewhat opened up white shirt above it, that appears to be slightly smaller than the black shirt. Around his neck hangs a small necklace of sorts, the ornament being what appears to be a gray globe, with a blue astroid belt and a yellow colored galaxy connected to it. Clear wears two seperate things on either one of his wrists. On his right wrist he wears a series of gold squares of some sort, about three in total. On his left he wears a slightly more traditional gray wristband with gray-colored segments running through the middle. He also wears silvery gray dress pants, with a fully solved version of Earth Land's equivalent to the Rubix cube hanging from one of the belt straps. On his feet he wears simple green and lime running shoes, which seem to have a gel-like or almost organic texture to them. Like most Devil Slayers, Clear also gains an 'aura' of sorts around him, mostly when he becomes angry or is preparing to exercise his magic. In Clear's case, all light near him, including the light sources, tends to grow dimmer or even blank out entirely if it is weak enough. This aura also seems to extend to him to some extent, as his own colorscheme can become somewhat muted or even pure black-and-white if he becomes angry enough. Personality Clear, oddly enough, generally comes across in first meeting as a bit of a pacifist, for he is reluctant and unwilling to attack or harm others without good reason. A part of this is his promise with Rune, while the rest is simple good nature. Clear is very kind to those he doesn't view as his enemies, and seems to sincerely enjoy helping others, though he can be a bit reluctant at times if he is asked to do a somewhat implausible, or even a simply difficult job (especially if he prefers to do something else or is in the middle of something he regards as more important). However, in the end, Clear usually finds that his good nature overrides any objections he might have, and he'll become perfectly willing to assist a person in need. Clear also seems to be a very laid-back and relaxed individual, described as being "at peace with the world, or, rather, as if he was completely satisfied by it". When not angry he gives off a very calm and soothing aura, that can calm down even some of the angriest animals. Speaking of animals, it is this sort of aura that leads to Clear often being easily liked by various animals, ranging from regular dogs and cats to even pure wild animals like boars, lions, or wild horses. In turn, Clear often treats such animals with a proportionate amount of respect, generosity, and caring. He seems to view animals as even superior to people in some cases, as they have nothing to really hide unless instructed, and are some of the simplest, purest beings that one can possibly find. Despite this aura, Clear can be suprisingly energetic in times, most often when he is approached by a potentially challenging opponent (who is NOT affiliated with the various 'quirks' that lead to someone being targeted by him), and he seems eager to fight those who can give him a challenge in a friendly duel of sorts. He also seems to have something of an enjoyment when it comes to instruction, refusing to let potential talent for the side of good remain untapped, and will usually attempt to tutor the opponent somewhat while they battle. However, Clear also dislikes holding back, and while he can restrain his desire to fight all-out for short periods of time or for a majority of a brief duel, he will usually raise his strenght in proportion to the opponent, usually keeping him equal with the target for a good period of time. When it comes to dealing with those who have sided with what Clear views as evil, he loses any form of calmness and happiness and becomes a singleminded avenger, seemingly ignorning any form of pain and punishment thrown his way. His aura also changes, sometimes visibly, with the area around him growing dark (as mentioned above). He also seems to fight with what can only be described as calculated ferocity, coming up with precise strategies of how to utilize his rage against the dark, sometimes in the middle of the fight. Because of this, Clear can deal great amounts of damage and has proven to be virtually unpredictable in a battle, though it has been shown that clever enough opponents can out-strategize him on occasion. When this occurs, Clear begins relying solely on instinct, in the hopes of suprising the opponent further. If they manage to even break out of this, Clear unleashes the full force of his rage, destroying anything in his path and taking attacks like a tank, not letting anything stop him. This is usually known to terrify opponents, and is referred to by Rune as his "scary side", one that she doesn't like seeing often and often terrifies those who stand against him. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magic Shadow Devil Slayer Magic Shadow Devil Slayer Magic (影の滅悪魔法, Kage no Metsuaku Mahō) ''is a form of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic that Clear posses. This magic allows him to generate and manipulate shadows, that can be used for attack or defense. In addition, Clear can devour shadows in order to increase his strength, restore his magical power, or even restore his own stamina (while he usually makes no remarks about how shadows actually taste, Clear has pointed out that different kinds of shadows taste differently, depending on their location and what or who exactly is creating the shadow he is devouring). In addition, Clear possesses a unique ability to Devil Slayers, that is, near total immunity to any direct attack that consists mostly or completely of shadows. This gives Clear an incredible edge over other shadow users he faces, and can even devour the shadows that don't harm him. This can sometimes be used for shock value, with a confident opponent having said confidence shaken by the fact that the attack they just released (or ALL the attacks in their arsenal), are inaffective against the opponent that they have just been launched, usually giving Clear a decent amount of time to retaliate or defeat the opponent. *'Shadow Devil's Rage''' (悪魔の怒りをシャドウ, Kagema no Gekikō)- *'Shadow Devil's Movement '(悪魔の動きをシャドウ, Kagema no Ugoki)- *'Shadow Devil's Claw '(影悪魔の爪, Kagema no Tsume)- *'Shadow Devil's Silk '(悪魔のシルクシャドウ, Kagema no Kinu)- *'Shadow Devil's Ebony Raven '(悪魔の黒檀カラス, Kagema no Kokutan Karasu)- Equipment Quotes Trivia *Clear's birthday is also the birthday of H.P. Lovecraft. *Clear is based off the character of N from the Pokémon franchise. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Exorcist Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage